<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>She'll Patch Up Your Tapestry That I Shred by KING0FNEWY0RK</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30070746">She'll Patch Up Your Tapestry That I Shred</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KING0FNEWY0RK/pseuds/KING0FNEWY0RK'>KING0FNEWY0RK</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Jamie is a Doctor, Slow Burn, but not really, dani and eddie are together but not for long, hospital au, loosely based on a BBC Casualty storyline</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:47:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30070746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KING0FNEWY0RK/pseuds/KING0FNEWY0RK</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie Taylor is many things - A Doctor, A plant enthusiast, Lover of busy days and quiet nights. The one quality she doesn't possess, is the ability to take her mind off the blonde nurse who shows up on one of the most difficult days in the ED.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dani Clayton &amp; Edmund O'Mara, Dani Clayton &amp; Jamie, Dani Clayton/Jamie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>She'll Patch Up Your Tapestry That I Shred</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello! i haven't written much more than the first chapter so it may take me a couple weeks to get back with more but hopefully not too long!</p><p>Obviously as a hospital AU, there'll be a few mentions of illness or injury here and there, but probably not too much because im not good at writing that stuff! but pls check AN for each chapter - i'll add any necessary warnings there!</p><p>this chapter has a few implications of death at the start but nothing graphic at all!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Becs, can I have a quick word?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah okay. Uh. I know what you’re thinking, but this is good for me. I need to be here. Be busy. I need to be doing </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Jamie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah yeah, I uh, I get that. But until we get the nod from the higher ups, just uh, be discreet? Okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, course”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rebecca Jessel turns on her heels, eyes scanning the nurses station to locate her patient’s folder. She spots it, shoulders dropping as she lets out a shaky breath, and then she’s gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie Taylor, usually calm, collected, finds herself with her thoughts racing as she waits for their manager.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dr. Taylor?” A voice asks from her side. She turns, meeting a pair of warm but expectant eyes. “Charlotte Wingrave, on call manager.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, blimey. You got here fast-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jamie? The police have found something else… you might want to come and have a look?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Yeah, thanks Owen. Uh, Miss Wingrave, was it? Right this way.” Jamie says, sending a nod to her friend as she directs the manager to follow him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Be a winner, how to look the part even when you don’t feel it.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Charlotte reads outloud, picking a book from Hannah Grose’s locker.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie snatches the book upon spotting a post-it note haphazardly sticking out the top, flipping the pages to read the marked page. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Find a quiet place away from everything, close your eyes and concentrate on your </span>
  <em>
    <span>booster phrase</span>
  </em>
  <span> - I’m a good doctor, I trained to be here, I deserve to be here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God.” Owen mutters, clearing his throat to continue, “poor Hannah, I mean, she kept all of this so hidden I can’t…” He trails off, blinking back tears as Jamie passes him the book. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Going forward, Dr. Taylor, I will be liaising with the police whilst you continue with the shift. Understood?” Charlotte says, nodding to the officers who are collecting the rest of Hannah’s belongings from her locker. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, understood.” Jamie says, eyes trained on the officers as they exit the room, swiftly followed by Charlotte. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Owen-” Jamie starts, reaching a hand out which he is quick to bat away with soft swipes</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, I’ll be fine, just gotta keep busy y’know, wait for Becs to call her parents, the usual drill, yeah?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Jamie knows there’s no point arguing with him, it’ll only make everyone infinitely more stressed. “So, uh, let’s get back out there, yeah? Back to saving lives?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pair exchange nods, Jamie leaving the staff room with a huff, hands in her pockets as she makes her way back to the nurse’s station to pick up a file. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After retrieving the file, along with several empathetic smiles and a couple of passing comments about “her loss” and “best wishes” and such, Jamie found herself pushing through the doors of resus, clipboard in hand and brows furrowed at the unfamiliar figure currently stood next to the patient’s trolley. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, uh, hello? I don’t believe we’ve met - Jamie Taylor, consultant. Who are you?” She says, eyeing up the blonde hair pulled into a neat ponytail. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hi!” The blonde says, her cheer almost contagious, “Dani Clayton, i’m your new ACP.” She says, holding out her hand, eyes twinkling in the most enchanting shade of blue Jamie thinks she’s ever seen, and Jamie is </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> supposed to be forming some sort of response right now but she just cannot tear her eyes away from them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Think, idiot.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Her brain finally crashes into action, and she shuffles the clipboard into one hand so she can reach out and return the handshake that the blonde - </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dani</span>
  </em>
  <span> - is waiting for. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right, uh, business as usual and all that.” Jamie gestures to the trolley behind them, letting out a breath she wasn’t aware she had been holding when blue eyes turn out of view, a happily muttered “of course” falling from Dani’s lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well this is going to be great. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jamie thought, handing Dani the clipboard to talk her through the patients notes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of Jamie’s shift consisted of last minute meetings, a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot</span>
  </em>
  <span> of unwanted paperwork, and not much time to collect herself between them. She’d almost managed to get the new ACP out of her mind as she enters the staff room, pulling her locker open and shoving as much of her uniform as she can into the space it leaves behind. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Name badge, stethoscope, watch-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey. it’s uh, Jamie, right?” a voice sounds from the doorway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie swings the door shut, rolling her sleeves up as she turns around in her best attempt at a casual manor. “Yeah, that’s me.” She says, offering what she hopes is a friendly smile in the direction of Dani, who currently has two hands on the doorframe, her head poking round the corner as if waiting for an invite into the… public space, which Jamie would have offered had she not pushed herself off the doorframe, walking into the room with a grin as she pushes the button to turn the kettle on, only for it to flick back up again instantly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, uh, need to turn it on at the wall, won’t work if y’don’t” Jamie explains the confused pout away from Dani’s lips, as she reaches out for the plug socket, flicking the switch and giving Dani a nod to try again, the kettle hissing to life in front of her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, great! Thanks, kinda new to the whole </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot tea</span>
  </em>
  <span> thing.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I figured y’might be - American, right?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, uh I just moved here, actually. Well, only just to Bly, but I’ve been in England for about 5 years now. Never really got into hot drinks before, but I’m guessing they’ll be very useful here ” Dani smiles, her hands wafting round in explanation. “Oh, I did actually come in here to ask something other than how the kettle works, Viola said that you’d be a good person to ask for a bit of a tour? She said she’d do it herself but she thinks you’d be more thorough with it.” Dani’s eyes sparkle as she makes the request, hands wringing themselves together where they’re resting on the counter, and honestly, who would Jamie be to say no to a face like that? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, of course! It’d be an honour, are you on a break now? I’ve just finished my shift so I’m free if you are?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, uh, my break is actually about to finish, but tomorrow could work? I checked with Viola about the rota and we’re in at the same time.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, tomorrow is great, uh, first thing in the AM sound okay?” Jamie pulls her coat on, adjusting the laces on her boots when she notices they’ve come undone.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<span>“Sounds perfect, it’s a date.” Dani sounds pleased, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>surely </span>
  </em>
  <span>she didn’t mean it like that, </span>
  <em>
    <span>get your shit together, Taylor. </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>